


Meet the Fam

by monobuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pillow Talk, Tony being a brat, bucky is an asshole, but the good kind, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu
Summary: Tony chooses the perfect time to ask his boyfriend something that's on his mind.Tony Stark Bingo 2019Square: S1 - Height Difference





	Meet the Fam

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt and that scene in Good Will Hunting.

Bucky was still breathing hard when Tony brought his hand up, running his blunt nails idly across the bare expanse of Bucky’s back as he felt the tremors from his own heaving exhales shake through them both. Bucky’s face was all but buried in that space between Tony’s neck and shoulder, managing to cover Tony’s body almost entirely with his own even if he was only halfway on top.

Tony had always been a sucker for the tall ones, and Bucky was broad as well. He all but dwarfed Tony when they stood side by side, and even though Tony was thoroughly spent from the hour Bucky had teased him before finally letting him tumble into his climax, he felt a shiver run through him at the thought. His fingers tightened on Bucky’s back and his hips shifted as he let the thought consume him, causing Bucky’s softened cock to finally slip free. Bucky seemed to settle after that, nosing his way into Tony’s hair and shifting just a bit.

If Bucky felt half as sated and blissed out as Tony did, now was as good a time as any to bring up that thing that had been niggling at Tony’s brain for the past couple months. Tony turned his head, not quite able to reach Bucky’s cheek, and kissed his ear instead. Bucky snorted.

“How come I’ve never met your friends?” Tony asked.

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed absently, tightening the arm that was still wrapped around Tony’s side.

“Your friends,” Tony repeated. “I’ve never met any of them, and we’ve been together almost six months.”

It was true. Bucky talked about them often enough. Steve, the artist with a big mouth. Clint, the ex-carnie who was regularly compared to a dumpster fire. Sam and Wanda, Pietro and Peter - though Tony still wasn’t sure if those were separate people or not - they both sometimes went by ‘Pete.’ Bucky had a million stories about their childhood antics, but whenever Tony tried to suggest they meet, he was brushed aside by a gentle suggestion for something else. Whenever they ended up in bed together, it was always at Tony’s apartment, never Bucky’s. Tony’s place was nicer.

Everything of Tony’s was nicer, according to Bucky. Tony’s bed was bigger, his sheets softer. Tony’s neighborhood had more restaurants, better coffee shops, actual parks. The heat in Tony’s car wasn’t broken, Tony had more than two unbroken coffee cups and spoons that actually matched each other. No drunken ex-boyfriends had punched holes in Tony’s walls, no ex-girlfriends had spilled nail polish on the carpet.  The list was endless.

But Tony didn’t care about that shit. He didn’t care if Bucky lived in a shoebox that was hotter than Satan’s armpit in the summer, so long as Tony could be with him.

“They’re all over in Brooklyn, babe,” Bucky mumbled, snuggling his face closer to Tony. “Don’t get up to Manhattan much.”

Which was bullshit. He knew for a fact that Pietro (or maybe Peter) was a bike messenger, that Steve traveled all over New York for his artwork.

“Is it me you’re hiding from them?” Tony asked. “Or the other way around?”

Bucky grumbled and Tony could feel him shaking his head before he shifted up and then down a bit, repositioning his head on the left side of Tony’s chest so he could nuzzle at the skin there, at the scar spread over most of Tony’s sternum.

“A’right,” Bucky said more clearly, though his Brooklyn drawl was as thick as it ever was. “We’ll go see ‘em.”

“When?” Tony asked, pushing. If he didn’t get an exact date, Bucky would just brush it off again. _Let’s just go get ice cream at that place you like, instead, sweetheart._

“Dunno,” Bucky sighed, fingers drifting down Tony’s sides. “Sometime next week.”

“Nope,” Tony said immediately. That gave Bucky a full seven days to wiggle out of it. “How about this: I will not sleep with you again until you let me meet your friends.”

“Uh,” Bucky mumbled, and Tony waited, holding his breath.

He hoped he wasn’t pushing Bucky too hard - he didn’t want to push him away, after all. But Tony was smart, really smart, and Bucky’s hesitancy at showing Tony the more detailed aspects of his home life reeked of misplaced embarrassment. Tony’s own situation was far from the norm, he knew that - being born into the Stark fortune and having everything he’d ever wanted at his fingertips for his entire life was hard to grasp for some. But it might be especially overwhelming if Bucky was from the other end of that particular bell curve.

Tony was already half in love with Bucky, and he needed him to know that Tony was in it for the long haul, no matter what background Bucky might have come from.

After a moment longer of silence, Bucky shifted again, pushing up on his elbows. “I think that it’s like, 3:30 in the morning.”

Tony blinked and Bucky reached for the table beside the bed, fingers wrapping around his cell phone before tumbling back into the sheets at Tony’s side. “Someone’s prob’bly up.”

Tony blinked again, then turned on his side. “What? No, I-”

“It’s ringing,” Bucky said.

“Are you serious right now?” Tony asked, grin taking over his face. “That’s all it took? Cock-blocking you?”

“Stevie!” Bucky said, ignoring the questions altogether as he tugged Tony into the crook of the arm not employed in holding his phone and pressed his nose right up against Tony’s cheek. This close, Tony could hear Steve’s answer clearly.

_“What the fuck, Buck, it’s the asscrack of dawn.”_

“Are you free tomorrow?”

_“Wha- Is that seriously why you called? Go the fuck to sleep.”_

“Huh,” Bucky said, kissing Tony’s cheek. “He hung up on me.”

“I’d’ve hung up on you too.”

“Hush,” Bucky said, extending his phone hand out behind Tony’s head so he could read the screen. Bucky’s legs twined with Tony’s and Bucky’s mouth came in to give Tony’s nose a quick, cute kiss on the nose. “Let’s see, let’s see.”

Bucky brought his phone back to his ear and Tony could hear the ringing that meant they were calling someone else now. He was about to protest when that someone actually answered.

_“The fuck you want, Barnes?”_

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

 _“Punching a dumbass white boy in his dumbass face for waking me up at 3:46 in the morning on a_ Saturday.”

Tony snorted as he tried to keep his laughter contained, letting his forehead fall to Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky turned his head away in an attempt to drown out Tony’s failed attempts.

“Okay, but after that,” Bucky clarified.

_“Fuck you.”_

Tony laughed outright then. Bucky grumbled in frustration as that call ended in much the same manner as Steve’s had, once again pulling the phone away so that he could see the screen.

“Stop,” Tony said between laughs, reaching behind his head to grab at the phone. “Stop calling people, okay, I believe you.”

“No,” Bucky argued, rolling onto his back to get away, forgetting that he essentially had his arms wrapped around Tony to get to his phone, and therefore pulled Tony with him. “Baby, if you want to meet these assholes, I will wake every single one of them up.”

Tony finally managed to get his fingers on the phone, pulled it from Bucky’s hands and smothered his own laughter against Bucky’s lips, simultaneously stopping Bucky’s argument and enjoying that taste he could never get quite enough of. Bucky’s hands gave up on the phone entirely, wrapping more firmly around Tony’s body as he brought their hips together. Sweaty and sated only minutes before, Tony felt his dick twitch in a valiant effort that Tony wholeheartedly supported. He doubted he’d be able to go this soon after, but that certainly didn’t mean he couldn’t rub himself all over Bucky’s delicious body.

“God I can’t get enough o’you,” Bucky mumbled when they broke for air, licking at Tony’s chin as he caught his breath. “Wanna lick you all over and then swallow that pretty dick of yours.”

“Oh, god yes,” Tony said, diving back in for another kiss.

 _“Oh, god NO,”_ came a voice from the phone still clutched in Tony’s hand, and they both startled apart.

_“TMI, Barnes! Did you butt-dial me in the middle of sex!? Did you butt-sex-dial me?! What the fuck are you doing with your phone in the middle of goddamn-”_

“Oops,” Bucky said as he clicked the ‘end call’ button on the screen, taking the phone from Tony’s slack fingers.

“Did we-” Tony started.

“It’s just Clint,” Bucky said, tossing the phone onto the bed behind Tony before rolling them over so that Bucky hovered above him. “He’s endured way more traumatizing shit than overhearing me wax poetic over your dick.”

Tony laughed weakly, not sure how to take that even as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck to bring him in closer. He hadn’t been sure how his insistence would be taken, but from the smile on Bucky’s face and the laughter in his eyes, maybe Tony had worried for nothing.

“But seriously,” Bucky said lowly, rubbing his nose against Tony’s. “If you wanna meet my friends, then we will.”

 Tony smiled.

“Can’t promise you they’ll behave or nothin’,” Bucky added, darting in for a quick kiss. “But I’ll make sure they’re all at least wearin’ pants, for sure.”

Tony could feel Bucky’s grin through the kiss and laughter followed them both into the sheets.

  
  
  



End file.
